mortalkombatfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario Blog:Kiltro/Mortal Kombat: BattleMode (7. Soledad)
Un cordial saludo, para ustedes,otro capítulo más de BattleMode. Estamos a muy poco del final y me siento conforme con los resultados. En fin, espero que el nuevo proyecto del fic interactivo resulte y motive a varios. Esa es la idea. Y ahora, sin más, una nueva historia. Desde ya, gracias por leer. MK: BATTLEMODE CAPITULO SIETE- Soledad. -He perdido todo. Mi hogar, mi vida, mi alma…a ti. Estoy condenado, atrapado dentro de una obscura maldad que todo consume y me acosa hasta la locura. No puedo alcanzarte, ya no sé si existo. Di todo de mí cuanto pude por permanecer de pie, y aún no fue suficiente. Por el engaño fui derrotado y fracasé. Ahora sufro de rabia e impotencia, al no poder acompañarte como siempre en cada batalla, implorando en mi interior que sea la última vez que debamos exponer nuestras vidas, que sea la última vez que algún maligno amenace nuestra tranquilidad. Pero he fracasado. Sumido en una pesadilla, veo desolado a nuestros enemigos amenazar la paz por la que tanto habíamos peleado, pero debes ser fuerte, debes despertar… ''-No, no todo está perdido. Estoy aquí, mírame. Y como tú lo has dicho, libraremos la batalla una vez más. Es cierto, nuevamente, incansables, nuestros enemigos apuestan por un nuevo engaño, pero estamos todos, aún de pie, tus viejos camaradas y tu mentor. Los Eder Gods están de nuestra parte. '' Y ten por cierto, aquel día que supe que habías caído…no fui capaz de asumirlo. Mi alma se llenó de dolor y mi corazón fue invadido por la tristeza, pero te he vuelto ha encontrar, todavía queda una esperanza. Así como tú, también me cansa tanta batalla, interminables enemigos, cada uno más poderoso que el anterior. No importa, estás aquí, y por ti es que tengo la fuerza que necesito para seguir adelante. -No sabes lo que daría por estar contigo. No sabes todo lo que te extraño. Yo aquí, impotente, viendo al mal acecharte. ¿Sabes?, estando aquí he sido invadido por la duda… ¿de verdad están los Elder Gods de nuestra parte? Hemos dado todo, exponiendo nuestras vidas, sacrificando nuestra existencia, anteponiendo nuestra obligación antes que nuestros propios anhelos. Prisioneros de una responsabilidad que nunca elegimos. Tanto tiempo he tenido que esperar para estar tranquilos y hablar de ti, hablar de mí. Y cada vez que vencemos el mal, uno nuevo aún más temible trata de arrebatarnos nuestra libertad. Al principio era idealista, peleaba por el bien mayor y la satisfacción de preservar el orden y el bien. Luego veía que nuestro esfuerzo se hacía vano, con cada victoria, ellos se hacían más fuertes. Todos los héroes están en el cementerio, como mi ancestro y tu padre. Desgastado, lo único que me motivaba a seguir eras tú. Has sufrido tanto, por ti fue que me armé de entereza y seguí adelante, pero debes despertar… ''-No sientas duda. Ha sido difícil, lo sé. Pero has de saber que los valientes siempre mueren primero. No es un consuelo, solo debes entender que su sacrificio sí valió la pena, que gracias ha ellos aún tenemos algo por lo que pelear. Es su motivación la que me ha inspirado a seguir. Seremos libres, nos mantendremos de pie hasta el final. Y en esta o en la otra vida, obtendremos la tan ansiada libertad por la que hemos luchado durante tantos años, libertad que tantas veces nos han arrebatado. Estamos todos, ven conmigo, vine a buscarte para que estés a mi lado una vez más.'' -Ten por cierto que cada vez que pienses en mí ahí estaré. Hay tantas cosas que he querido decir desde que te conocí. Admiro tu coraje, nunca te has dejado dominar incluso contra todo mal pronóstico, estás ahí y das todo por alcanzar tus fines. Eres mi inspiración, me cautivaste desde el primer día. Sin embargo, nunca hablé, no quería que me vieras débil. Las emociones son una debilidad. Me esforzaba para estar a tu nivel y supieras que siempre podías contar conmigo. Sin dudas, sin miedo, siempre preparado. No sé si puedas escucharme ahora, dudo que puedas, talvez estés librando alguna batalla igual como aquella vez que te conocí en Outworld. Aún así, aunque se me vaya lo que me queda de aliento de vida, desde donde esté mi espíritu te dará fuerzas para levantarte una vez más contra el enemigo. Pero ahora debo irme, ya no podré estar más junto a ti. Aunque no lo creas, me duele asumir que nunca superaré la enorme distancia que existe entre nosotros. Debes despertar… -''Yo también quiero confesarte algo, ¡ESPERA! No te vayas, quiero ser sincera. Bien sabes que mi vida no ha sido fácil. Estaba destruida y no podía contar con nadie. Me sentía sola. No sé por qué, pero tú creíste en mí y diste todo por ayudarme. Y algo ocurrió. Mi corazón latió nuevamente gracias a ti como hace tiempo que no lo hacía. Me llenaste de vida otra vez y volví a creer. No sabes lo importante que has sido para mí, has sido un respiro. Por fuera he tenido que ser fuerte, rígida, estable…pero por dentro, solo soy una niña dolida, llena de resentimiento, de rencor, en busca de esa vida que tan temprano me arrancaron. Toma mis manos, hay algo que debes saber…'' -Kitana… ''-Espera quiero desahogarme, tal vez no haya otra oportunidad. No te vayas, te imploro de rodillas…'' -Kitana… -''Tienes que saber la verdad, antes que no pueda decirlo jamás. Debes saber lo que siento por ti, yo te…'' -¡KITANA! La potente voz del dios del trueno resonó como rayo surcando el cielo. La princesa de Edenia reacciona súbitamente, saliendo de golpe del trance del cual estaba tan introvertida y rápido se pone de pie. Ella mira a su alrededor y se percata de dónde estaba, despertando en la terrible realidad. El silencio cubre el lugar. El suelo está humedecido como si hubiese llovido y los árboles recortan la luz de un sol recién levantándose. Desde el pasto brotan sutilmente cortinas de vapor con inquietante tranquilidad, mientras que una suave corriente de aire lo convierte en delicada brizna. Una imponente edificación se alza ante su vista, que contiene una gran llama que nunca se apaga, simbolizando su inagotable lucha contra el mal. Y en el fondo, medallones de oro mostrando las cuatro victorias consecutivas en Mortal Kombat. Frente a ella, la tumba de Liu Kang. Kitana contiene su pena, bajo la atenta e impenetrable mirada de Raiden. Sin dejar de mirar la flama, deja caer una solitaria lágrima en memoria del héroe caído, y pronto cubre su rostro con la máscara y sigue al dios del trueno para prepararse contra la nueva amenaza, la Alianza Mortal. No puede mostrar debilidad. Así es el camino del guerrero. Solitario, amargo. No hay lugar para las emociones. -''Adios, Liu Kang…'' -Adios…Kitana. Eso sería todo. Espero les haya gustado. Nuevamente agradecido por facilitar este espacio, así como también al resto de los escritores. Y también,gracias a los que aún leen. Atento a críticas y comentarios. May the Elder Gods watch over all of you. Categoría:Entradas